Meu irmão Meu amor
by Anna Padalecki
Summary: <html><head></head>Eles já estavam juntos a quase 8 anos, e nenhum dos dois nunca deixaram de se amar nem por um segundo, todas as brigas e discussões sempre acabavam na cama, sempre com um pedido de desculpa entre os vários gemidos de quem quer que fosse o errado da vez.</html>


Meu irmão ... Meu amor!

Depois de alguns minutos finalmente Sam estava saindo do banho, seu segundo banho do dia. Um primeiro quando chegaram da caçada sujos e machucados, e um outro depois do amasso que tiveram quando foram fazer seus curativos.

Estava cansado, cansado daquela vida que tinham, cansado de não ter uma casa onde pudesse chegar e se deitar no sofá, cansado de chegar sempre machucado, cansado daqueles motéis sujos e velhos, mais principalmente estava cansado de todo o risco que corria de algum dia errar em algo e acabar perdendo a única pessoa que tem em sua vida, sua única família, o amor de sua vida, seu amante, seu namorado, seu irmão.

Saiu do banheiro e olhou para cama soltando um baixo sorriso, Dean estava jogado de qualquer jeito, com as mãos pra fora da cama, de boca aberta e descoberto, estava lindo. Sabia que o irmão estava mais cansado que ele, pois aquele maldito demônio o prensou na parede e o jogou por uma janela. Dean estava quebrado, mais mesmo assim não deixou transparecer, tomou um longo banho e cuidou dos machucados de Sam primeiro, pra logo depois se atracar com ele naquela enorme cama de casal. Mesmo todo machucado e dolorido ele sempre tinha Sammy em primeiro lugar.

Sam se aproximou do irmão e o ajeitou na cama, colocou suas mãos pra perto de seu peito, e o cobriu com um cobertor. Ele parecia tão tranquilo e sereno, nem parecia o Dean que conhecia. Era tão bom ver seu amado assim calmo e relaxado, dormindo como um anjo. Se ajoelhou no chão e encostou a cabeça na cama, a boca próxima a sua, distribuindo beijos e carinhos, lhe fazendo um delicioso cafuné, sabia que se Dean acordasse, iria começar a gritar dizendo que não era nenhuma mocinha, mais o risco valia a pena só pra ouvir os sons deliciosos que ele fazia durante o sono.

Eram as únicas horas do dia onde Sam podia proteger o irmão, onde podia o acolher em seus braços. Era sempre Dean que fazia isso, desde de sempre, era sempre ele que protegia Sam, as vezes arriscando sua própria vida para proteger seu irmão mais novo. Mais Sam também queria cuidar dele, queria mostrar que já era grande o suficiente pra se cuidar, ele não queria que nada acontecesse ao irmão.

Eles já estavam juntos a quase 8 anos,e nenhum dos dois nunca deixaram de se amar nem por um segundo, todas as brigas e discussões sempre acabavam na cama, sempre com um pedido de desculpa entre os vários gemidos de quem quer que fosse o errado da vez.

Apesar da dor, do sofrimento, da vida difícil, eles eram felizes, não tinham família e nem amigos, só oque tinham era um ao outro e apenas isso bastava.

Dean era tudo que ele tinha, era tudo oque ele sempre teve. Ele sempre o fez feliz, nunca o deixou faltar nada, sempre lhe dava amor, carinho, atenção, sempre fora assim desde aquela noite. Sam sempre lembrava daquela noite como a melhor de sua vida, tinha apenas 14 anos quando aconteceu, quando selaram seu amor, a noite em que se entregou para o irmão pela primeira vez, a noite em que Dean fez dele seu.

**Fash Preto On:**

_Ultimo dia de aula da semana, Dean esperava Sam na porta do colégio como de costume. Uma sexta-feira comum, era oque Dean achava._

_Ficou uns 5 minutos esperando, mais logo avistou seu irmão no meio dos outros alunos, ele estava mais lindo do que nunca, seu Sammy estava crescendo, estava se tornando um homem bondoso e carinhoso, responsável e corajoso._

_Sam sempre fora lindo desde pequeno, bochechas cheias e rosadas, seus pequenos olhos verdes azulados, o cabelo castanho claro sempre caído no olho, seu sorriso lindo sempre acompanhado de duas perfeitas covinhas, mais agora ele havia crescido, estava amadurecendo, formando feições de homem._

_Ficou um bom tempo admirando o irmão mais novo e não percebeu a hora em que ele parou e virou pra traz. Dean saiu de seus pensamentos quando viu uma garota loira, de olhos azuis, um pouco menor que Sam, magra, mais parecendo a Barbie correr ate seu irmão e lhe segurar a mão entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele._

_Dean piscava os olhos rapidamente, as mãos fechadas em punhos, os pés fincados no chão, se controlando ao máximo para não correr até lá e arrancar aquela aquela garota de perto do seu irmão ao socos, sair arrancando aqueles cabelos loiros e gritando para sair de perto dele, porque ele era seu e de mais ninguém, estava louco de ciúmes. Mais sabia que não poderia fazer nada, ele era apenas seu irmão mais novo, ele não o pertencia._

_Ficou olhando a cena a sua frente chorando por dentro, mais não demonstrando nada por fora, apenas encarava a garota com desprezo. Quando Sam o viu abriu um sorriso lindo e falou algo para a garota apontando para si, ela o olhou sorridente e balançou a mão com um oi silêncioso, Dean repetiu o gesto com um sorriso falso nos lábios._

_Ficaram conversando mais uns 2 minutos até ela soltar suas mãos e o abraçar se despedindo, Dean suspirou aliviado ainda querendo mata-la por estar abraçando seu Sammy._

_Eles se separaram e ela saiu, Sam foi ao encontro de Dean sorrindo todo covinhas como sempre fazia quando o via._

_Lhe deu um abraço forte, como se não o tivesse visto a anos, mais Sammy só queria que ele soubesse que ele era seu. Sim, Sam o amava e sabia que Dean gostava dele também, mais sabia que eles não poderiam ficar juntos._

_Sempre que pensava no assunto sempre tinha a mesma opinião de sempre " Porque Dean iria querer ficar comigo? Dean é lindo, não ele é perfeito, pode ter qualquer mulher que ele quisesse então, oque ele iria querer com seu irmão mais novo? " nada o deixava mais triste do que saber que Dean preferia as vadias que encontrava na rua._

_Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes chorou desesperado chamando o nome do irmão antes de dormir, lágrimas misturadas aquela confusão de sentimentos formados em seu coração, uma mistura de amor, raiva, ciúme, paixão, desejo ..._

_Mais não podia deixar que o irmão soubesse disso, sempre tentava disfarçar ao máximo tudo que sentia._

–_Oi Dean - Falou depois de o soltar._

– _Ei Sammy, como foi a aula? - Dean não queria o soltar, queria ter ficado ali o abraçando pra sempre, mais não podia, então apenas disfarçou um sorriso e puxou conversa - Pelo visto foi boa pra caramba - Disse se referindo a garota loira que o abraçara._

– _Ela é só minha amig... - Olhou pra traz e ouviu a garota o chamando, vindo até ele novamente - sammmm– Sammy a olhou e andou alguns passos até ela, abriu a boca pra falar mais a tal garota não o deixou reagir, apenas o beijou rapidamente, separou-se dele dizendo que estava atrasada e perguntando se ele ainda iria encontra-se com ela no dia seguinte._

– _Claro, vou sim - Foi a resposta dolorida que Sam deu para a garota, dolorida sim porque aquilo doeu bem fundo no peito de Dean. A garota deu um selinho rápido nele e saiu sorridente e cantarolando._

– _Só amiga né - Dean não aguentou, não conseguiu se segurar diante daquela cena._

– _Dean ... eu ... - Sam queria dizer que não tinha nada com ela mais, não soube como dizer._

– _Ta crescendo em Sammyboy, pegando todas - Disse entre risadas falsas e tristes - Daqui a pouco vai estar pior que eu._

_Sam não queria ter ouvido aquilo, queria um ataque de ciúmes violento, com Dean gritando que ele era seu, mais pensava que ele nem avia se importado com a garota._

_Sam nada disse apenas entrou no carro de cara fechada, Dean entendeu o recado e fez o mesmo, seguiram para o motel em silêncio, quando chegaram Sam se trancou logo no banheiro para poder chorar em paz e depois se jogou na cama, quando saiu percebeu que Dean não estava lá, já devia ter saído pra comer alguma puta na rua. Oque ele não sabia e que Dean estava dentro do Impala parado no meio da rodovia, estava chorando feito uma criança que não ganha o brinquedo dos pais._

_Estava mais uma vez pensando em como Sam havia crescido, em como as garotas caiam matando em cima dele. Ele já era um homem, iria ter ainda muitas mulheres em sua vida, se já não estivesse tendo._

_Já era noite e estavam jantando, não trocaram nem duas palavras direito depois que Dean chegou. O quarto estava em completo silêncio quando o celular de Dean tocou, era John mais uma vez dizendo que não iria chegar em casa hoje._

_Sam que já estava irritado, só se enfureceu ainda mais, odiava não ter o pai em casa, odiava oque ele fazia quando estava ausente, odiava aquela vida, sempre odiou. Ele sempre pensava em fugir, em ir embora no meio da noite, mais não tinha coragem. Não iria conseguir viver longe de Dean, não podia nem imaginar essa hipótese._

_Se jogou na cama e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, queria sair dali, colocar uma distância enorme entre ele e Dean, não queria mais sofrer esse amor doentio, mais não podia deixa-lo simplesmente não conseguia. Dean as vezes ficava transparente, Sam sempre pegava-o o olhando com desejo nos olhos, mais tinham vezes que ele podia jurar ver o irmão fechar os punhos e morder os lábios fortemente quando o via de toalha. Então talvez ele podia sentir desejo por ele, podia ama-lo também._

_Sam sabia que Dean gostava dele, ele só não sabia que não era apenas uma paixonite platônica, Dean o amava com toda a força do seu ser, poderia dar a vida por Sammy. E ele também o desejava, como o desejava, havia dias que ele tinha que sair as pressa procurando alguma vadia na rua pra conter tanto desejo, também haviam noites em que acordava no meio da madrugada e se trancava no banheiro se tocando imaginando que era o Sam ali o chupando gostoso como em seus sonhos._

_Cada um sonhando obscenidades um com o outro, Dean de um lado comendo o irmão mais novo e Sam do outro sonhando com seu irmão mais velho o fodendo com força, sempre acordando todo suado e excitado. Mais nenhum dos dois com coragem o suficiente pra tornar suas fantasias reais._

_Já era tarde e Sam estava se aprontando para dormir, trocou de roupa e colocou apenas uma blusa gola V branca e uma cueca box preta e foi se deitar._

_Dean mais uma vez teve que assistir o irmão se despir em sua frente, mais uma vez teve que controlar seu desejo de joga-lo na cama e o ama-lo intensamente até o amanhecer. Não podia ficar ali, de uns tempos pra cá não estava conseguindo se controlar muito bem. Por isso saia tanto, se ficasse perto de Sam poderia fazer besteira._

_Dean levantou-se rapidamente pegando sua jaqueta e as chaves do carro, deu uma olhada em Sammy que estava deitado daquele jeito que só ele ficava, cabeça por baixo do travesseiro de bruços com a bunda empinada. Só de olhar aquela cena já sentiu seu membro dar sinais de vida por baixo da calça._

– _Boa Noite Sam, eu já volto._

– _Dean ... Aonde vai? - Levantou-se rapidamente com a cabeça girando, colocou a mão na cabeça denunciando sua tontura._

– _Calminha ai Sammyboy, vai devagar ... - Caminhou até o irmão certificando-se de que ele estava bem - Vou sair ue, daqui a pouco eu volto._

– _Você não cansa de sair com essas vadia não? - Não iria deixar ele sair, não deixaria mais ele foder qualquer piranha por ai, estava decidido._

– _Ei Sammy, logo você xingando? - Dean sorriu, não sabia bem o porque, mais gosto de ouvir aquilo do irmão._

– _Você não vai sair daqui Dean - Sam realmente não estava pra brincadeira, estava nervoso e irritado, seu sangue fervia só de pensar em Dean em cima de alguma vagabunda por ai._

– _Ei qual e? Viro o papai agora e - Dean disse irritado oque ele queria? Que ele ficasse ali se torturando olhando o corpo do irmão ali sem poder toca-lo, não mesmo, se ficasse ali mais um segundo não iria se controlar. Foi caminhando até a porta._

– _Dean volta aqui - Sam correu até ele e se colou em seu corpo - Por favor, fica comigo Dean - O abraçou forte afundando o rosto em seu peito._

– _Sammy, não posso - "Tira ele daqui, por favor"_

– _Porque Dean? Porque suas garotas de uma noite são melhores que eu? - Sam levantou a cabeça e o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

– _Ninguém no mundo e melhor que você Sam - Dean não pode mais resistir, não queria mais resistir, segurou Sam pelo rosto e o beijou._

_Foi um beijo calmo e doce, apenas degustava o sabor daqueles pequenos lábios vermelhos, aquela boca que ele desejou por anos. Não podia acreditar que estava realmente ali beijando Sam, seu Sammy._

_O segurou pela cintura e seguiu o empurrando até a parede, aprofundando mais o beijo, o abraçando forte. Querendo provar mais de sua boca, sentir seu gosto, seu cheiro. Passou levemente a língua por seus finos lábios enfiando-na com cuidado dentro de sua boca, quase enlouquecendo ao sentir o mais novo abrir a boca permitindo a caricia. Não estava mais aguentando, agarrou-lhe os cabelos e os puxou com um tanto de força, ouvindo em seguida um gemido de Sam dentro do beijo._

_Sam estava nas nuvens, ele sabia que Dean podia beijar bem mais, não que fosse daquele jeito. O mais velho o beijava e o abraçava com certa violência, como se ele fosse sumir de seus braços a qualquer momento, mais Sam não reclamava, apenas gemia em resposta, estava gostando e não queria sair de perto dele nunca mais._

_Poucos minutos daquele beijo delicioso e Sam já sentia certas partes bem animadas do irmão rosarem sem vergonha em seu baixo ventre, oque só o fazia gemer ainda mais chamando o nome do irmão. Separaram-se devagar quando o ar se fez necessário, Dean que já estava com suas mãos em volta da cintura de Sam aproveitou o separar de seus lábios e o segurou firme levantando-o no ar, o prensando cada vez mais na parede, jogando suas pernas uma pra cada lado de si._

_Dean segurou uma das pernas de Sammy, e o puxou pela nuca se esfregando cada vez mais, Sam apenas o segurava pelo pescoço e gemia seu nome, separou sua boca da dele novamente e foi descendo devagar, distribuindo beijos e mordidas por seu pescoço. Suas mãos já se encontravam dentro da camiseta de Sam, a puxando para cima quase a arrancando por completo, segurou-a abaixo dos braços e desceu a boca até seus mamilos rosados, chupou e lambeu um de cada vez se deliciando com a macieis de sua pele e com seus gemidos deliciosos._

_Sam gemia alto no colo do irmão, estava adorando ser prensado na parede daquele jeito que Dean fazia, o contato da boca quente dele em sua pele o estava fazendo delirar._

_Dean se esfregava nele com força simulando que o fodia, voltando a grudar sua boca na dele, sua língua o invadia e o sugava por dentro deixando Sam sem ar, voltou para seu pescoço o sugando com força, Sam nessa hora subiu suas mãos até os cabelos de Dean os puxando com força, Dean simplesmente enlouqueceu com o toque, perdeu o controle sobre si mesmo, só ouviu o gemido de dor vindo de seu Sammy e sentindo o gosto de ferro na boca, ele avia mordido o pescoço do mais novo com tanta força que abriu um pequeno corte no meio da mancha vermelhada que já começada a ficar roxa._

_Foi quando realmente se deu conta do que estava fazendo, e melhor com quem estava fazendo. Sammy era seu irmão, ele tinha que o proteger e não o machucar._

_Desceu Sam de sua cintura e o colocou com cuidado no chão, Sammy não estava entendendo muito e foi logo perguntando:_

– _Dean? ... oque houve? Eu fiz algo errado? - Perguntou devagar, não conseguia respirar direito._

– _Desculpa Sammy ... Eu te machuquei eu ... Eu só um monstro, não deveria ter afundado você nisso comigo - Dean sentou-se na cama com as mãos na cabeça, não conseguia aceitar aquilo, depois de tanto tempo sufocando esse amor, ele finalmente tinha Sam em seus braços e o machucou. Não podia se perdoar por isso._

– _Dean você não me machuco ... - Foi até Dean sentou-se na sua frente - Eu to bem olha, nem tá doendo muito, não precisa se preocupar - Aproximou-se mais do irmão e subiu a cabeça até seu ombro, retirando as mãos de Dean do rosto o abraçando forte._

– _Eu te amo Sammy, não queria te machucar. Desculpa - Dean retribuiu o abraço afundando o nariz em seus cabelos, sentindo o cheiro de pêssego que exalavam das madeixas castanhas do garoto._

– _Eu também te amo Dean, não precisa se desculpar - Permaneceram mais algum tempo abraçados._

_Sammy afastou-se um pouco e começou a distribuir leves beijos pelo pescoço do mais velho, roçando a boca na pele quente do ombro, o apertando e subindo em seu colo. Passou as mãos por suas costas, levantou o rosto e o olhou bem fundo nos olhos. Desceu uma de suas mãos até o botão de sua calça jeans o abrindo junto ao zíper._

– _Sammy ... - Dean gemeu ao sentir a mão de Sammy invadindo sua calça, enfiando a mão por dentro da cueca louco para toca-lo, Sam sempre teve bastante curiosidade em saber como era tocar Dean, daquele jeito, naquele lugar. Como seria colocar a boca ali, provar seu gosto, suga-lo ate sentir seu gozo descendo por sua garganta, ouvir os gemidos de Dean o chamando._

_Dean o puxou pela nuca e o beijou, estava totalmente viciado naquela boca doce e quente do irmão. Desceu até seu pescoço beijando e modendo-o com calma dessa vez, passou com cuidado a língua no corte que fizera a pouco no menor. Sammy aproximou a boca de sua orelha, lambendo e mordendo o lóbulo, lhe deu uma deliciosa chupada na mesma antes de dizer com a voz manhosa._

– _Faz amor comigo Dee._

_Dean mal podia acreditar no que avia acabado de ouvir,estava se sentindo em um daquele sonhos com sensações incrivelmente reais. Mais não era um sonho, seu Sammy estava mesmo ali totalmente entregue a ele, o pedindo para ama-lo. Dean não conseguia responder, não se formava uma única palavra coerente em sua mente. Apenas o tomou os lábios e o empurrou para frente o deitando na cama ficando sobre ele._

_Dean apenas o beijava com carinho e vontade, estava louco para o jogar na cama e o foder com força como sempre imaginava, mais sabia que era a primeira vez de Sam. Queria que aquela noite fosse inesquecível para ambos, e com certeza seria. Iria cuidar de seu irmão, iria lhe encher de carinho e amor._

_Dean levantou o corpo brevemente sentando em cima do irmão, colocou as mãos entre o corpo e retirou a própria camisa a jogando em qualquer canto do quarto. Ficou alguns segundos parado apenas encarando Sammy que o olhava com puro desejo ardendo nos olhos. Sentindo o leve toque de suas mãos em seu peito, acariciando os músculos do braço. Descendo até a frente da calça a abaixando devagar com certa vergonha, Dean sorriu pra ele colocou suas mãos sobre as dele o ajudou a retirar a própria calça, puxando junto a cueca, meias e botas ficando completamente nu. Sam olhava hipnotizado aquele corpo cheio de músculos e cicatrizes em cima de si._

_Sam estava quente simplesmente tremia no calor do desejo, estava assustado e exitado. Dean voltou as mãos a barra da camisa a puxando devagar o deixando apenas de cueca, não por muito tempo. Sam estava enlouquecendo cada vez mais com os toques e beijos de Dean, aquela língua explorando cada pedacinho do seu corpo o lambendo inteirinho. Colocou uma das mãos nas costas do irmão o forçando a sentar-se na cama, desceu a boca pelo peito de Sam fazendo uma trilha deliciosamente molhada ate seu baixo ventre, já sentindo a ereção de Sam em seu pescoço._

_Desceu a boca até seu membro coberto pela cueca e o chupou forte arrancando um delicioso gemido do menor em resposta, Dean adorou a reação de Sammy subiu a boca até o cós da cueca e a puxou com os dentes, a retirando por completo e atirando no chão. Subiu beijando suas pernas e a parte de dentro das coxas encontrando seu membro mais acima, e segurou pela base e o sugou a cabeça provando o líquido viscoso que já escorria o abocanhando em seguida, enchendo a boca com ele, o chupava e lambia com perfeição fazendo o irmão delirar gemendo com vontade embaixo de si._

– _Deannnn ... Ahhhh Deus ... Deann - Sam gemia e gritava seu nome sem o menor pudor, estava sentindo um prazer que nunca imaginou ser capaz. Estava quase gozando quando Dean o soltou e voltou para cima o beijando, o fazendo sentir seu próprio gosto._

_Dean levou dois dedos até os lábios do irmão que o encarou confuso._

– _Chupa Sammy, deixe-os bem molhados pra eu não machucar muito você - Sammy apenas o obedece e suga seus dedos os deixando bem molhados._

_Dean retira seus dedos da boca do irmão e os desce até sua entrada, colocando um dedo primeiro e logo depois o outro com bastante cuidado, prestando bastante atenção nas expressões de Sam que parecia bem incomodado com o novo toque, mais sem demonstrar estar sentindo muita dor._

– _Você está pronto Sammy?_

– _Si-sim Dee ... Pode por - Sam tremia em antecipação, estava nervoso e assustado. Mais não iria desistir não agora. Ele queria ter Dean, queria pertencer a ele._

_Dean mantinha as mãos fincadas na cama uma de cada lado de Sam, encostou a cabeça de seu membro perto da entrada do irmão o sentindo stremecer, se prensava com devagar para dentro do irmão o penetrando com cuidado. Sempre o olhando, cuidando dele._

_Sam apenas gemia estava sentindo dor, uma dor insuportável era como se estivessem o rasgando por dentro. Aquela coisa enorme o invadindo doida, tanto que não se aguentou e deixou cair uma única lágrima do olho, não queria que Dean a visse chorar e parasse, mais estava doendo muito, não estava sendo nem um pouco prazeroso._

_Dean parou de penetra-lo com um pouco mais que a cabeça já dentro, o encarou preocupado e beijou a lágrima que descia por seu rosto e o abraçando forte queria lhe passar segurança. Esperou ele se acalmar e continuou a penetra-lo, beijava e mordia sua boca tirando sua atenção lá de baixo, assim se colocando todo dentro dele._

_Ficou parado alguns segundos apenas esperando o mais novo se acostumar com a invasão, levou sua mão entre o vão de seus corpos e o acariciou o membro, tocando-o devagar para não antecipar-lhe o orgasmo. Sam ainda gemia com a dor não tão forte quanto antes, queria voltar a sentir prazer como antes quando Dean se esfregava nele. Sammy levantou o rosto e beijou o peito de Dean bem encima do coração, apenas um gesto lhe permitindo a se mover._

_Dean entendeu o gesto e começou um vai e vem calmo e forte dentro do irmão, respirando pesado denunciando todo o seu desejo de forde-lo. Estava pra enlouquecer com a simples sensação de estar dentro dele, era tão quente tão apertado, era tão acolhedor dentro dele era como se sua entrada fosse feita sobre medida só pra ele. Era perfeito._

_Sammy gemia abertamente, depois de toda aquela dor ter passado. Agora gemia novamente de prazer, era bom estar com Dean dentro dele, aquela estranha sensação de se sentir cheio era deliciosa, mais apenas isso não bastava ele queria mais, queria mais forte mais rápido. Queria sentir Dean por completo dentro de si._

– _Dee ...hmmm ... mais forte ... - Dean apenas obedeceu o pedido do irmão investindo mais rápido nele - Isso ... assim é ... hmmm ... É gostodo Dee ._

– _Você gosta Sammy? - Não sabia oque era melhor estar dentro dele ou ser o causador de todo o prazer que o irmão sentia._

– _Gosto ... ahhh Deann ... ma-mais ... Pode ir mais ... hhmmmm._

– _Tudo oque você quiser amor - Sammy iria suspirar pelo jeito como Dean o chamou mais não teve tempo de raciocinar quando uma forte estocada o atingiu, fazendo-o gemer alto e se contorcer embaixo dele._

_Dean queria ouvi-lo gritar desesperado seu nome, queria lhe causar tamanho prazer que o fizesse ver estrelas, e sabia bem como faze-lo, iria tornar essa noite a melhor de suas vidas. Dean saiu de dentro do irmão recebendo vários protestos do mesmo, segurou suas pernas pra cima as colocando sobre os ombros, pegou o um travesseiro e colocou embaixo dele o ajeitando melhor na cama. Voltou a penetra-lo dessa vez sem muito cuidado, não queria mais pensar só queria ouvi-lo gemer, segurou-lhe uma das pernas e estocou com força dentro dele começando uma deliciosa serie de estocadas fortes e pausadas, Sammy gemia descontrolado embaixo dele Dean sabia que o irmão não aguentaria muito tempo, então acelerou o ritmo das estocadas o forçando cada vez mais._

_Apenas mais duas ou três estocadas foram o suficiente para faze-los gozarem praticamente na mesma hora, um atras do outro. Dean se retirou de dentro do irmão deitando na cama logo em seguida, estava exausto puxou Sam para mais perto e o abraçou, os dois tinham as respirações fortes por causa do recente orgasmo._

_Permaneceram deitados trocando caricias, com Sam deitado no peito de Dean recebendo um delicioso cafuné, Dean o apertava forte não querendo que aquilo acabasse, não queria acordar. Saiu de seus devaneios com a doce declaração que Sammy fez antes de fechar os olhos, ouvindo apenas a resposta de Dean, beijando seu cabelo e o ajeitando em seus braços até ser vencido pelo cansaço e adormecer._

– _Eu te amo Dean._

– _Eu te amo Sammy._

**_Fash Preto Off: _**

Sam estava tão concentrado em suas lembranças que nem reparou quando o irmão acordou e ficou o olhando daquele jeito apaixonado que sempre fazia.

Dean sabia em que Sammy estava pensando só pela cara de bobo tarado que ele fazia.

– Pensando na nossa primeira noite de novo amor ?- Segurou a mão do irmão que o acariciava os cabelos e a puxou até a boca a beijando. Sam amava quando Dean o chamava daquele jeito.

– Ahh não reparei que já tinha acordado Dee - Disse Sam meio sem graça com a situação, estava apenas de toalha sentado ao lado da cama do irmão o olhando enquanto dormia.

– Tudo bem, eu gosto de acordar com você do meu lado - Dean se sentou na cama e eu-lhe um selinho rápido antes de puxado para deitar-se consigo na cama, Sammy deitou em sua frente e o abraçou forte.

– Mesmo com todo o cansaço, todo o risco e todas as vadias que ficam atras de você - Dean sorriu - Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo sabia.

– Ae porque? - Sam perguntou rindo do jeito que Dean falou.

– Sou feliz porque tenho você ao meu lado Sammy - Segurou seu rosto e beijou uma pequena cicatriz que tinha em seu pescoço, uma mordida feita por ele naquele dia, era uma lembrança - Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo Dee, obrigada por sempre estar aqui comigo.

Dean tomou-lhe os lábios e se apertou nele o beijando com vontade, descendo suas mãos por suas costas chegando até a toalha a arrancando de seu corpo, seus olhos já escuros de desejo querendo toca-lo. Sam mantinha suas mãos na nuca do irmão descendo até sua bunda apertando-a e sorrindo do comentário que Dean fez o chamando de **tarado.**

Continuaram se beijando e esfregando seus corpos já suados e exitados um no outro, Sam já puxava a camisa de Dean pra cima a tirando e jogando em qualquer canto do quarto. Subiu seus beijos até o ouvido de Dean e o sugou o lóbulo da orelha e disse com a voz toda manhosa.

– Faz amor comigo Dee.

Sabia que Dean simplesmente não conseguia resistir aquelas doces palavras saídas da boca. Desde daquela noite ele nunca mais teve que se controlar perto do irmão, nunca mais teve que sair com qualquer garota na rua. Eles eram felizes juntos, pois tinham o amor um do outro.


End file.
